


Ох уж эти божества

by LRaien



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Очень приставучий Кью и очень уставший отмахиваться от него Жан-Люк.
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Kudos: 1





	Ох уж эти божества

Капитан звездолета «Энтерпрайз» Жан-Люк Пикар мылся в душе, напевая гимн французской революции. Уже помыв голову (благо, дело было быстрым из-за отсутствия волос как таковых), он вспомнил, что оставил гель для душа где-то на полке рядом с душевой кабинкой. Понадеявшись на свою память и удачу, Жан-Люк попробовал нашарить недостающий гель. К его удивлению, искомое тут же оказалось у него в руке.  
— Спасибо, — машинально вежливо ответил капитан.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, Жан-Люк, — томно раздалось в ответ.  
— Кью? — опомнился Пикар, чуть не поскользнувшись от изумления, рывком выключил воду и схватился за занавеску. — Что ты делаешь на моём корабле в моей ванной комнате?!  
— Жан-Люк, ты как всегда рад меня видеть! — умилились с той стороны шторки. — Какая милая занавеска, с планетками... Сам выбирал или это типовый дизайн для всех капитанских кают?  
Из груди капитана вырвался страдальческий стон — теперь было очевидно, что навязчивый Кью так просто не отстанет. Жан-Люк попытался прикрыться злополучной шторкой — дизайн, кстати, был его, сделанный по заказу.  
— Жан-Люк, этот кусочек синтетики не спасет тебя от меня! — игриво сообщил всемогущий инопланетянин, наконец-то показываясь из-за занавески. — Жан-Люк, я пришел помочь тебе!  
— Если хочешь помочь — немедленно окажись подальше от моего корабля! — Терпение Пикара было на пределе. — Мне не нужна твоя помощь!  
На мгновение у Кью стало очень жалобное выражение лица, но только на мгновение, — в следующую секунду его лик выражал святую невинность, оскорбленную до глубины души. Если она у него, конечно, есть.  
— И даже спинку потереть не надо? — полюбопытствовал он.  
— О Господи, ты хоть когда-нибудь бываешь серьезен? — взмолился Пикар. — За что мне это?  
— За всё хорошее, — тут же радостно прощебетал Кью. — Ох, Жан-Люк, ну наконец-то ты признал меня божеством! А вообще — конечно, я всегда серьезен! Так потереть спинку-то?  
Капитан серьезно задумался. Кью был прав в одном: уже много лет одинокий капитан очень жалел, что в нелёгком деле мытья спины ему не поможет никто. Нет, конечно, на «Энтерпрайзе» бы любой понял и согласился, но Пикару просто гордость капитана не позволяла. Уж слишком глупо и по-детски это было. А вот когда подобный абсурд предлагает Кью...  
Пожалуй, тут можно и согласиться.  
— Но только сегодня, — предупредил он.  
— Конечно, Жан-Люк, — подмигнул Кью, — Это будет наш маленький секрет!  
Пикар понемногу начинал жалеть о своем решении.  
Но спину Кью мыл и вправду неплохо.  
Ох уж эти божества.


End file.
